The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly, to a pixel driving circuit, a display substrate and a driving method thereof, and a display device.
In one aspect, with respect to an existing display device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) functioning as a current-mode light-emitting device is increasingly used in the field of high performance display due to its characteristics such as autoluminescence, fast response, wide viewing angle, availability of being fabricated on a flexible substrate, etc. OLED display devices may be classified into two types according to different drive modes, namely, a passive matrix driving OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix driving OLED (AMOLED). An AMOLED display is expected to replace a liquid crystal display (LCD) and become a next-generation new-type flat panel display due to its advantages such as low manufacturing cost, high response speed, power saving, DC drive, portability and wide working temperature range, etc.
In another aspect, with rapid progress of display technologies, a display device having touch function becomes gradually and increasingly popular with people due to its advantages such as a visualized operation etc. In an existing OLED display device, a cathode of OLED therein is reused as a touch electrode. In this way, an entire thickness of the display device may be reduced. When the cathode is reused as the touch electrode, a touch drive signal needs to be applied to the cathode, which may cause that electric current flowing through OLED changes because the voltage of the touch drive signal varies with time, thereby making luminance of the OLED vary with time and affecting light emission display.